The Acts of Forgiveness and Love
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: He only did it to protect her. He got sucked into something bigger than himself, all because of her. And he didn't regret a thing. She was safe, and that was all that mattered. This is the story of Toby's A-Team journey, protecting Spencer, and coming face to face with the biggest betrayal of all… Toby's POV.


The Acts of Forgiveness and Love

**He only did it to protect her. He got sucked into something bigger than himself, all because of her. And he didn't regret a thing. She was safe, and that was all that mattered. This is the story of Toby's A-Team journey, protecting Spencer, and coming face to face with the biggest betrayal of all… Toby's POV **

**In this, Toby joins the A-Team just after 1x20, **_**Someone To Watch Over Me**_

Prologue- I'm Your Tormentor

* * *

I didn't mean to look but, in hindsight, I'm rather glad I did. Spencer was pent up with emotion; she was talking about running away from her home because everything was getting too much for her in the House of Hastings. She had become a 'Person of Interest' in Alison DiLaurentis' murder and she had had enough of everything. I hoped that I was keeping her anchored to Rosewood, because she couldn't just up and leave, that'd be rather foolish. Make no mistake; I did think that she'd be much better off outside of Rosewood without all of the insane, frequent Alison drama that she was faced with daily. Sure, I was glad that I was not a suspect anymore, but I would happily take Spencer's place as Person of Interest if the opportunity arose. If Spencer had gotten charged and arrested because of some stupid, barely tangible evidence, her chances at getting into her dream Ivy League school would have greatly diminished. If I had looked back when asked why I looked at her phone, those reasons would've been the ones to expertly roll off of my tongue. The real reason: curiosity. When somebody's phone buzzes repeatedly, you cannot just simply ignore it. It would be impractical. It could have been an emergency S.O.S from Aria, Emily or Hanna, or her parents calling her with something important.

Of course, it was none of those things. It was a text from her stalker, -A. At that moment, I had no idea what the concept of A was all about. All I could do was read the text that showed up.

_Oh, dear, Spencer. You're a suspect in my 'death', but will they believe that you didn't do it if you tell them? Considering how much you lie, I wouldn't. Watch your back, bitch. –A _

My thoughts were all over the place with that message. Did that mean that Alison was alive if she was texting Spencer threatening messages? Was it actually Alison, or was it an imposter? I didn't have the answers to any of those questions, but I sure wanted them. I would have done anything to save Spencer. Looking back, that's exactly what I did. Did I do the right thing? Did I sign my soul to the Devil for correct reasons? Still to this day, I'm not sure, but what's in the past is in the past, and it cannot be changed. Back then, I was a naïve, troubled boy who had been tormented by my evil stepsister and framed for blinding her. I wasn't mad at Spencer, Em, Hanna or Aria because I knew that it was Alison who had lead the charge and if I knew Ali like I figured I did, they wouldn't have had much of a choice. It wasn't until Em and Spencer both explained and apologised for their role in my shipment off to reform school that I realised I was right. Alison did manoeuvre the whole thing from start to finish. The whole thing including the cover-up and its aftermath.

Anyway, it wasn't until another text came through on her phone that I made my mind up. Of course, I looked at this one too. I couldn't exactly leave well enough alone. Well, things weren't well enough. They were in ruins.

_Oops, I don't think you understand what you're getting into, Toby. Let me summarise. Protect her or die. –A _

I had taken that very seriously when I had read it. How on Earth could A have known that I was the one reading the text messages? Was A watching me then?I hadn't the answers then, adding more fuel to my A fire. Spencer wasn't to know about them, I had thought, but the messages wouldn't delete from her phone. It's like A had coated them in security so Spencer would have to see them. I finally began to see the true evil potential of this anonymous terror. So I took the chance when I could. Shortly after that night, I was approached by Mona Vanderwall and invited to join A's cronies. Apparently, Mona was just one of them. I accepted the offer with a heavy heart. Protecting Spencer had to mean hurting her first. That damaged our relationship in the long term, but it worked…halfway, but any protection is good enough. That was the very beginning of my tumultuous journey to save Spencer from her waking nightmare. The end? The end is something which I still fail to comprehend properly. Things I could never even begin to understand back then folded perfectly into place to ruin Rosewood's four 'Liars' once and for all.

It was up to me to stop it.

It was my chance. I could not afford mistakes.

* * *

**A/N: So, yes. Another story. I have 45 as of now. I think about 5 are complete, but I have all summer to continue. I'm pretty much on FF 100% of my non sleeping time. Yes, I'm obsessing, aren't you all? Anyway, let me know what you think with a review? Pretty please. For Sad Toby? **


End file.
